


In Which Three Is Also Company

by leashy_bebes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In search of celebration, Scorpius Malfoy finds, very possibly, the night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Three Is Also Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp_nextgen_fest at LJ in 2010

Scorpius sits back in his chair and looks at the neatly stacked manuscript in front of him. Before any of the comical accidents that haunt his nightmares can occur (a breeze will get in from somewhere and blow the first half of it across the room; a Krup will burst in through the window and eat it; it will spontaneously combust) Scorpius starts the spell work. The first tap transforms his scrawled handwriting into neat, legible print. Those that know what he does for a living all say he is insane for writing longhand rather than using a Quick Notes Quill. Given the extent to which he mutters to himself while writing (' _no, bugger, that doesn't make sense...would he really do that...what if..._ ') Scorpius imagines a Quick Notes would probably be more trouble than it's worth. Some of the other writers in the same publishing house as Scorpius have begun to use Muggle computers, but there is no way on earth that Scorpius would entrust his work to one of those infernal boxes.

The next spell recreates the manuscript on a blank pile of parchment next to it, and the third binds them both neatly. Scorpius wraps one and addresses it to his editor, Charles. The other copy, he banishes to a locked drawer. Otherwise he knows that he will spend the interval between now and receiving Charles's comments engaged in reading and editing and picking out little problems until his head spins. To be on the safe side, he Floos over to Charles's office and leaves the manuscript neatly on his desk. Once he gets back home he owls Marie at Alohamora Publishing and assures her that the draft is _finally_ finished. She has been owling and Flooing on a near-daily basis since he breezed past his initial deadline a month and a half ago with almost nothing to show for it, and Scorpius knows that if he Floos her now, he won't get away for ages.

Ritual complete, Scorpius pours himself a glass of Merlot and drinks it on the tiny roof terrace, watching as the sun starts to sink down low over the London skyline, painting the sky with a vivid splash of pink above the horizon, shot through with dark grey wisps of cloud. The honeysuckle planted by the last occupant seems to have absorbed the heat of the day and is pouring it out again in a perfumed haze. Scorpius leans back in the little wooden chair and breathes in deeply, letting the wineglass dangle from his fingertips.

He's still always slightly shocked to think that he is actually making a _living_ from writing. He'd always been entranced by stories of lives unlike his own, and from a very young age he'd started making up his own. His parents indulged his vivid imagination, always willing to listen to his tales, and even sometimes to act out the little plays he wrote. At Hogwarts, he'd never found any subject, nor any potential career, that gave him nearly as much of a thrill as he got from hiding out in the dormitory with a book, or writing short stories about heroes and danger, villains and adventure.

On leaving school, he was faced with the depressing possibility of being just another louche aristocrat, another spoiled little rich boy living on an allowance until the family inheritance came due. And then, on a whim, he'd entered a writing competition in one of his mother's magazines. The first place prize that he won only consisted of ten galleons and a certificate, but it had spurred him on. Surprisingly quickly, he'd sold a few short stories to Witch Weekly, each under a different name. Even at the time he'd thought they weren't his best work, but the fact that they were deemed good enough for publication (even if it was in a relatively disreputable rag) had given him the confidence to finish his first novel. A story about the last of a mythical race of dragon lords, Scorpius had been writing it since he was at school, since before he ever considered writing as something from which he could make a living.

In the interim, all-unknowing, his father had offered him the Malfoy heir's traditional apartments in Belgravia. It was tempting as hell, but Scorpius had resisted, renting a room (to his mother's faint horror) from a bunch of Muggle students. His parents were careful not to ask too many questions, but he knows that time must have confused them beyond all measure. He imagines they thought he was rebelling, or caught up with a Muggle lover. To pay for the room, Scorpius found work proof-reading essays at the local university, and even took a job in a Muggle cafe. He always thought that his voracious appetite for books, both Magical and Muggle, was what had given him the idea in the first place. All his life, he'd been reading and writing about other possibilities, unconstrained lives. And so there was no reason for him to do anything that people expected of him. Life's possibilities were endless. A few more short stories supplemented his income well enough, and before too long he had a draft, and then a redraft.

And then he realised he had no idea what to do next. Guessing, he had sent the manuscript to a few publishers and on the same day, sat down to tell his parents about his new career. They have tried their best ever since then to be supportive, but his father especially has made no secret of the fact that he thinks Scorpius is insane. Writing textbooks - dry, dusty textbooks to litter the shelves of equally dry, dusty professors - would have been bad enough, but popular fiction? Clearly, some horrific bump on the head had been overlooked in childhood.

There had been a while when he'd thought that he'd earned all those baffled looks for no reason at all, because he heard nothing from any of the publishers for weeks, months. And then he'd received a brief letter from Marie LeFeuvre at Alohamora, a plaintive plea to contact an editor, and the recommendation of one Charles Laurenson. And the rest, as Scorpius likes to joke, is stranger than fiction. Everything had seemed to happen so _quickly_ from there. Before he knew what was happening he was holding a copy of his first novel, then seeing it on bookshelves, hearing it mentioned on the Wireless, seeing it reviewed in _Parrott and Purview's Wizarding Literary Digest_. It seemed, and sometimes still seems, an impossible dream.

His first two novels, both written under the same pseudonym, had each topped the best-seller list, a fact which Scorpius still sometimes can't quite believe. Marie and Charles are always keen for him to reveal that Abelard Pennington and Scorpius Malfoy are one and the same. Scorpius supposes that the truth will out at some point, but for now he's wary. He doesn't think the public will be so keen on tales of epic battles between good and evil when they're not quite sure which side the author is rooting for.

Because of his constant refusal to touch any of the Malfoy fortune to which he is already entitled, Scorpius is far from rich. The money from the first book had paid for the deposit on his flat, and nifty spell work had kept the costs down while he worked on the second book. There were times when it was difficult, but Scorpius has long since proven to himself that he can deal with difficult, he can manage his own life perfectly well. Of course, he knows that he could very easily be living in the idle lap of luxury rather than just _managing_ , but what matters most is that in spite of his own expectations, he is doing his own thing, living for himself, and he is still managing to keep his parents on side.

Now, five years after leaving school, three and a half after his first book was published, life is good in a variety of ways, and as Scorpius drains the last of his Merlot he summons a pack of unfiltered Gauloise cigarettes from inside, taking off the preservation charm and sliding one out. He still considers his expensive French cigarettes an indulgence and ekes the packets out, rewarding himself occasionally for a job well done. This definitely counts, and he lights the Gauloise with the tip of his wand, exhaling an aromatic plume of smoke and turning his face towards the setting sun.

The quiet lull between finishing a book, and receiving Charles's first round of comments is _almost_ as good as the process of writing itself, and Scorpius is determined to enjoy it to the full. He's been putting off and putting off going to see his parents in the mad scramble to finish, so that'll have to be done before long. His mother, in this as in everything, is downright pushy in her support, and Scorpius knows from experience that he will have to field requests to read the draft.

Scorpius leans his chair back on two legs and rests his feet on the table, leaning to one side enough to drop his wine glass down onto the terrace. With a long stretch and a gaping yawn, and Scorpius abruptly decides that he is going out tonight. A little too much to drink, a little bit of embarrassing dancing, maybe a surreptitious snog in the darkened corner of a crowded dance floor. A quick round of Floo calls leaves him a little disheartened, as none of his friends are available at such short notice. Resolving not to let that ruin his evening, Scorpius ducks into the shower, idly wondering where to go until a spark of inspiration hits and he almost laughs to himself.

Bar 29 is technically a Muggle place, but when Scorpius was at school two barmen and one of the bouncers were wizards. Contrary to his classmates' expectations (he was never as much of a goody-two-shoes as people imagined) Scorpius knew about the place back then - just like every other witch and wizard between seventeen and twenty-five seems to know about it - and although it's been a while since he was there, it doesn't change much. It's comfortable, it's safe, it's small and fairly cheap, and the last time Scorpius was there, there were still a couple of magical staff members who turned a blind eye to Apparition from the cloakroom. It's also, in the Muggle parlance, _gay-friendly_.

Perfect, Scorpius decides cheerfully.

***

The club is busy, as ever, but not unpleasantly crowded given that it's a Friday night. Although the entrance is at street level, the bar and dance floor are downstairs and Scorpius pauses for a moment, resting his elbows on the barrier and scanning the crowd for any instantly recognisable faces. Not seeing anyone, he makes his way over to the cloakroom and leaves his black leather jacket with the cloakroom girl. She was a couple of years above him at school but he can't remember her name and she only gives him a vague smile as though he's familiar and she can't work out why.

He heads downstairs next, picking his way around the crowd on the dance floor to the bar. Some nights they have live music in an eclectic range of styles, but tonight there is only a DJ, a tiny looking girl with bright green hair obviously having the time of her life in the booth, playing a mixture of rock and electronic sounding pop music. For the first time he can remember, Scorpius doesn't recognise any of the bar staff, but a quick glance shows him that one of the club's greatest - and most unexpected - assets is still there. A near-comprehensive range of highland whiskys, ranging from fairly standard blends all the way up to perfectly aged single malts.

Reasoning that he's supposed to be celebrating, Scorpius goes for his old favourite first, a twenty-five year aged Talisker. It's a beautiful, spicy single malt, with a strong flavour. A normal Talisker, the ten year one, is sometimes too harsh but in the more aged bottlings like this one, the fiery, peaty flavour has time to mellow into something extraordinarily smooth and completely blissful. Scorpius drinks it slowly, and it's perfect to the last drop, comfortable warmth already spreading through him. It's _miles_ better than Firewhiskey, better than anything the magical world has yet developed.

He buys a bottle of water when he's finished his Talisker and heads out onto the dance floor. It's friendly and informal sort of place, and Scorpius soon finds himself dancing with a group of Muggle girls when one of them stumbles into him and then throws her arms around his shoulders in apology. Scorpius laughs and lets her pull him over to her friends. He feels _good_ , confident and happy and attractive; he can feel the odd appreciative glance on him as he dances with one of the girls, careful not to give her the wrong idea, holding her hand and twirling her around like they're at a ballroom dance. She laughs and plays up to it, making a valiant attempt to curtsey _and_ maintain a little modesty while wearing a mini-dress.

Before long Scorpius is stolen away from the girls by a short blond guy who shoots him flirty smiles and _come hither_ looks. It's hard to tell in the darkened club, under the flashing strobe lights, but he seems to have improbably bright blue eyes and although he's maybe not conventionally handsome, his smile is utterly infectious. While he's not planning to go home with anyone tonight, Scorpius enjoys the dancing, the flirtation, the tease and the temptation. Still, he's not that bothered when he loses the bloke in the crowd, and is content to dance alone, losing himself in the throbbing bass notes, so deep he can feel them through his feet and in his throat.

When he goes back to the bar again, he settles on a Speyside single malt, lighter and sweeter than the Talisker. It goes down just as smoothly as the first one did and as he finishes it he becomes aware of someone at his side, leaning against the bar, and he thinks maybe he can feel their eyes on him. A quick glance shows him a tall, good looking, dark haired man wearing a white t-shirt with a thick red stripe at chest level, and dark trousers. Another glance and Scorpius can't help thinking there's something familiar about him. He catches Scorpius looking the next time and smiles, a slow, wide, knowingly sexy smile that ignites an unexpected spark of interest in Scorpius. The man gives Scorpius a quick - and blatantly appreciative - glance up and down and smiles again before leaning in close.

"Drink?" he asks, and Scorpius only pauses for a moment. It's not like he was intending to go out on the pull tonight but hell, there's more than one way to celebrate and the lazy, comfortable smile reels him in easily.

"Yeah," he nods, and receives another smile in return. It's like each smile is different from the one that came before, and this one in particular is familiar somehow, like maybe it reminds Scorpius of someone he used to know. He's fairly sure he never knew this man though. He'd remember, he thinks cheerfully. He'd remember that broad back, those strong shoulders and - god that _seriously_ nice arse. And, clearly, impeccable taste, Scorpius thinks, watching the man order two glasses of Glencadam. He holds one of the glasses towards Scorpius who reaches for it with a smile. Before the man lets go of the glass though, he leans in close to say into Scorpius's ear,

"I'm James."

Scorpius moves back to look at him again, the niggling familiarity suddenly becoming clear.

"You're Al Potter's brother!"

Al Potter, in Scorpius's year at school, had gone effortlessly from being Slytherin seeker to Slytherin captain to Magpies seeker to Magpies captain, and no one doubted that he'd be in the England line up for the next world cup. He was a heart-throb at school, and that only multiplied when he was in the papers on a day to day basis. There's a superficial resemblance between the two of them and now he thinks about it, Scorpius can remember James from school, a cheerful Gryffindor more interested in messing around and playing practical jokes than in lessons or worrying about being overshadowed by his little brother.

"Er - " James says, looking at Scorpius a bit warily like maybe he's a secret Quidditch-stalker.

"Scorpius - "

"Malfoy?! Wow. _Damn_ you look completely different."

"Different?" Scorpius asks.

"Good different. Sexy different," James confides with another bright grin.

"Oh," Scorpius grins, leaning his elbow on the bar and angling his body towards James's.

"You were in Al's year, right?" James asks, pressing close to lean against his side and talk into his ear.

"Yeah. Ravenclaw, though," Scorpius says.

"Ah, thought so. Well, it's good to see you again," James says, clinking his glass against Scorpius's.

"You too," Scorpius nods.

It's not like they can have anything approaching a coherent conversation, given the volume of the music, but Scorpius can't deny the instant thrill of attraction, nor the warm thrum of pleasure when James's hand lands on the small of his back, his thumb moving in little arcs across the narrow strip of skin exposed between Scorpius's trousers and shirt. A while later, Scorpius leans forward, attracts the barmaid's attention and buys another round.

"Here," he says, passing another glass of whisky over to James.

"Mmm, thanks," James says, lifting the glass to his lips.

As they finish that drink, James kisses the shell of Scorpius's ear, arms winding around his waist, asking in a whisper, "Come and dance?" Scorpius turns his head in time to catch James's mouth in a brief kiss.

"Alright," he nods, and lets James lead him out onto the crowded dance floor.

Without hesitation, James puts his arms around Scorpius's waist and pulls him close. Scorpius realises that he's actually taller than James by an inch or two. He hadn't noticed earlier because James is broader than him in the shoulders and chest, and the brashly confident smile probably makes him seem taller than he is. James's hands feel warm and square against his lower back, his body firm where their chests brush together in the crowd. Up this close, Scorpius starts to see a weird mixture of prettiness and imperfection on James's face. His eyelashes are long like a girl's, framing delicately shaped eyes, but his nose is a little crooked at the top as if from an old break that didn't heal quite right. There's a spray of fair freckles across his nose and cheekbones, soft and smudged, but there is also a jagged scar near his hairline to the left of his eyebrow, white and livid against his skin even in the strobe lighting.

He's _gorgeous_ , Scorpius realises. And, of course, Scorpius has observed that anyone who can dance sensually without their hands dipping below the waist, and without resorting to grinding against their partner, is almost _bound_ to be good in bed. He grins at James who lifts his chin enough to ghost his lips over Scorpius's, barely touching, the slightest brush of James's breath teasing over his mouth in a warm gust.

Increasingly sure that he's onto a good thing, Scorpius barely notices that they are edging towards the outer limits of the crowd, away from the speakers. The noise level is less insane at such a distance, and the lack of other people jostling them means that Scorpius knows it is no mistake when James steps closer to him, barely enough room to slide a sheet of parchment between their bodies. This time it's Scorpius that closes the gap between their mouths, pressing a proper kiss onto James's lips. James goes still almost instantly, arms tightening a little around Scorpius's waist, and his soft lips part easily for Scorpius, warm lick of his tongue darting out in a hot tease. He feels one of James's hands land on his cheek, sliding up to dip his fingers into Scorpius's hair, holding him still while James shifts to kiss the angle of his jaw instead, sliding down to glide his closed mouth along the length of Scorpius's throat.

Scorpius closes his eyes contentedly, turning his head against the grip of James's fingers, giving him free access to the spot below his jaw that always makes his knees weak. It only takes James a moment to find it, and when Scorpius shudders just from a brush of lips over skin, James laughs against him, quickly escalating to lick and suck and then finally to nip at the same patch. Scorpius's eyes fly open at the insistent press of James's teeth and, all unintentional, he finds himself looking into the eyes of a tall, lanky man who's leaning against the wall and watching the two of them with unabashed interest.

Scorpius blinks, turns his head enough to trade a quick kiss with James and then glances back at the other man. He's still watching and, although it's hard to tell at a distance, Scorpius thinks he quirks an eyebrow challengingly. Never one to back down - even when it'd probably be in his best interests to do so - Scorpius kisses James again, for longer this time, fingers pressed to the underside of his jaw, making a point of sucking on James's lower lip to see it swollen and glistening in the ever-changing lights.

Sure enough, the man is watching with keen interest when Scorpius glances up again, and Scorpius laughs, ducking his head to talk into James's ear.

"That bloke's really staring," he says, and instead of just looking over his shoulder, James moves around Scorpius until he's pressed close behind him, his hands spread wide on Scorpius's hips.

"Well, yeah, that's Teddy, he's my boyfriend," James says casually.

"He's your _what_?" Scorpius demands, jolting in James's arms, and looking at the other man in a new light.

"Don't be such a prude," James laughs, lowering his mouth to Scorpius's ear. "We think you're gorgeous."

"And what?" Scorpius asks. "He likes to watch?"

"Preferably take part, but whatever," James shrugs.

Scorpius feels a warm coil of lust uncurling in his belly. He thinks he chokes back his groan in time but obviously doesn't because James laughs throatily in his ear, the fingertips of each hand moving towards the other, just nudging the unmistakeable bulge in Scorpius's trousers.

"Like that idea?" James asks, laughing again.

 _What the hell_ , Scorpius decides, and he reaches one hand up and back to slide his fingers into James's hair and pull him closer. "Maybe," he admits, his lips against the corner of James's mouth. James leans forward enough to kiss him slowly, his tongue skating over Scorpius's lower lip, one hand on his hip and the other flat on his stomach.

"Very nice," a new voice says, barely audible over the music. James breaks the kiss to lean forward and kiss the newcomer - Teddy, with slate blue hair in the darkness, and lean legs that go on forever - instead.

Scorpius bites down on a groan at the twin feeling of bodies pressed against his front and back. He can feel James's arms around him, hands hooking onto Teddy's waist and pulling him closer. It's a distinctly weird sensation, almost able to hear their kiss over the music, he's so close to them, their hair in his face as their tongues tangle. And then Teddy smoothly breaks his kiss with James and transfers his attention to Scorpius, one hand cupping his cheek, dark eyes caressing his face before he ducks his head and presses a soft kiss to his lips before shifting away again, eyes flicking to look at James over Scorpius's shoulder.

Under normal circumstances the teasing look on Teddy's face would be infuriating, but through the warm haze of lust and alcohol, it just makes Scorpius laugh, stepping closer and reaching up, wrapping his arms around Teddy's neck, leaning up to claim a longer, deeper kiss. Teddy tastes noticeably different from James, his mouth sharp with the burn of cigarettes, some lick of sugar-sweetness underneath it, like the warmth of candyfloss. James says something into Scorpius's ear, but all he hears is a soft rumbling that makes him shiver in Teddy's arms before James's lips fall onto the side of his neck, kissing gently at first before his lips part and he sucks softly at the tendon in Scorpius's throat, sharp teeth just barely scraping over his skin.

Teddy's thumbs slide into his belt loops and he tugs gently, pulling Scorpius tight against him, their kiss becoming urgent and more heated as Scorpius sinks his fingers into Teddy's thick blue hair and presses the whole length of their bodies together, sweet hot drag that makes them both groan. Teddy's hand falls onto the side of Scorpius's throat, warm and strong, thumb tracing the corner of his jaw as Teddy sucks on his lower lip, bites it softly as he pulls away, looking down at Scorpius with warm eyes.

"Damn," James says appreciatively with a bright, probably drunken smile, kissing them both on the cheek. "Bar," he nods, glancing back at them as he reels away. Teddy watches James go, and Scorpius can't help noticing the heat of his stare before he turns back to Scorpius with a smile.

"Alright?" he asks, craning his neck to talk into Scorpius's ear. Scorpius nods, feeling Teddy's hair brush over his cheek before he turns his head to kiss Teddy again, sucking Teddy's lower lip into his mouth and nudging him into a long, leisurely kiss.

If James is charmingly attractive, Teddy is deadly sexy. Scorpius would be willing to bet that Teddy's long, lanky body hides a lot of strength. The sure, determined way his hands fall onto Scorpius's hips is undeniably dominant, as are the string of kisses he places along Scorpius's jaw before claiming his mouth once more. He looks down at Scorpius with bright, sharp eyes, and Scorpius can't help noticing that those eyes flicker down to his lips before Teddy kisses him again.

Scorpius winds his arms around Teddy's neck again, unable to resist scratching his fingers through the thick hair hanging at his nape. Teddy closes his eyes and lets his head drop forward, making it the easiest thing in the world for Scorpius to go onto tiptoe and kiss him again, keeping the contact light and brief, more teasing than actually kissing.

"That's not even vaguely like dancing," James says critically, appearing beside the two of them a little while later. He's carrying three glasses in one hand and uses them to gesture towards the edge of the dance floor where there are a number of small tables. Teddy takes one of the glasses from James's hand and slings his free arm around Scorpius's shoulders. The three of them head over to the tables and Scorpius can't help glancing back and forth between the two of them, cataloguing the differences. Teddy is much more angular, sharp cheekbones and pointed chin to James's soft smile and square jaw.

They're a sodding wet dream come true is what they are, and as Scorpius accepts a glass of whisky from James, James takes the opportunity to brush their fingers together, giving Scorpius a sunny smile before he throws himself into a chair between Scorpius and Teddy, looking back and forth between them for a moment before he leans towards Scorpius and asks where he lives.

"I've a flat in Balham," Scorpius says, and it's a bit of an effort to make himself heard until Teddy makes a surreptitious movement with his left arm and an unnatural quiet falls around their table.

"Oh, you bad boy," James says in mock horror. "In front of all these unsuspecting Muggles, too, hmm? I shall report you to your superiors."

"Shut up," Teddy says good naturedly.

"We live in Camden," James says, as though there'd been no interruption. Scorpius nods, trying not to stare at the way Teddy is drinking his whisky - slow, savouring it, with a look on his face that is probably what Scorpius's friends mean when they talk about his whisky-sex-face. Taking a sip of his own - James clearly went for the Glencadam again - Scorpius glances over to where other people are dancing, and when he looks back Teddy has leaned across to steal a quick kiss from James, flashing Scorpius a sharp, angular smile as he retreats.

Silencing charms or no, a place like this doesn't lend itself to cogent discussion, but Scorpius still finds himself laughing at the way the two of them are together. James is obviously the younger of the two, and he's exuberant and expansive. In between crowd-watching and talking to Scorpius, Teddy watches James with this quietly affectionate, indulgent expression that Scorpius can't help finding oddly sweet.

One time, when Teddy has been staring wordlessly into the crowd for several minutes, a frown growing on his face, James leans over and pokes him in the ribs.

"What're you staring at?" he demands and Teddy shakes himself, looking back to James.

"Thought I saw something a bit dodgy," he shrugs.

"Work, work, work," James scoffs and Teddy laughs, good-natured embarrassment on his face.

"What do you do?" Scorpius asks curiously.

"Auror," Teddy says, and Scorpius can't help raising his eyebrows. It's not easy to reconcile red-robed propriety with the lanky blue haired man wearing tight, ripped jeans and a black t-shirt bearing the logo of a Muggle rock band. "Hey, we're allowed to have fun," Teddy adds at the expression and Scorpius lifts his glass.

"I'll drink to that. Another?" he offers and they both nod. "What d'you fancy?" he asks.

"They've got a nice Aberfeldy," Teddy says.

"Oh god," James groans. "It all tastes exactly the same."

"You heathen," Scorpius winces.

"Don't bother," Teddy says sadly. "I've tried, he's a lost cause."

"Thank you, lover," James teases and Teddy exchanges an amused look with Scorpius as he leaves the table.

He glances back over his shoulder to see the two of them sitting with their heads close together, obviously talking. They're clearly a close, long-term couple, and as Scorpius places his order at the bar, he wonders exactly what their game is. Most likely, he thinks it's just a bit of fun on their behalf. They'll slip off home together at some point, and if they get off on the tease, fair play to them. Scorpius can't deny that this is more than a little enjoyable. And if it's _more_ than a bit of a tease? Well, okay, Scorpius hasn't done anything like that before, but what red-blooded male turns down a threesome with two of the hottest people he's come across in a long time?

With a bit of fumbling, Scorpius manages to arrange three bottles of water in one hand and the three glasses of whisky in the other, picking his way carefully around the edge of the dancefloor. James and Teddy are still at the same table when he gets back but they have shuffled their seats closer together and are kissing enthusiastically. As he looks, James's fingers curl around Teddy's upper arm, pressing into what's obviously hard muscle. Merlin, Scorpius could watch them all night. They make such a lovely sight, mouths pressed so close, but Scorpius can still see the occasional flash of tongue even if he can't tell who it belongs to. As he watches, Teddy runs his thumbs along James's jaw, deepening the kiss and it's a bit like a splash of cold water, because it's such a familiar, comfortable gesture, very obviously the gesture of two people who know each other perfectly.

Sitting down again, Scorpius grabs a bottle of water and takes a long drink, relishing the ice-cold liquid. When he looks back to James and Teddy he sees them talking earnestly, James's mouth close to Teddy's ear. Teddy bites his lip and nods, then his eyes dart towards Scorpius and he gives him a crooked, distinctly devious smile. James looks around and sits back in his chair when he sees Scorpius, with a significantly more innocent smile. Scorpius grins at them both and nods towards the drinks on the table.

"Oh, hey," James grins as he reaches for a bottle of water. "What about you?"

"What about me what?" Scorpius blinks.

"Coherent conversation is always a challenge for him," Teddy says sympathetically, patting James's knee.

"Piss off, you," James laughs. "What do you _do_?"

"I write," Scorpius says impulsively. Normally, he makes a joke about the aristocracy's allergy to work, but for tonight he decides he wants to give them the truth. Or at least, elements of the truth.

"Yeah?" James asks, brightening up. "What do you write?"

"Books. I just finished one today, actually. Celebrating."

"Really?" James grins, leaning closer. "Is it any good?"

"I'd like to think so," Scorpius shrugs.

"Have you written anything I'd have read?" James asks and Scorpius shrugs again, making a noncommittal noise. "Give me some titles," James demands and Scorpius shakes his head.

"It's a secret."

"Oh, God," Teddy groans, just as James brightens up even further. "That's like his trigger word back to being five years old."

"Shut up," James tells Teddy, then turns back to Scorpius. "Are you Rockford Bannister?"

"Nope," Scorpius says, leaning back in his chair and taking a brief sip of his Talisker. Bannister's gritty tales of Muggle crime and harsh reality could not be further from Scorpius's own flights of fantasy.

"Wellesley Almsforth?" James suggests

"Author of text books even _I_ used at school?" Teddy laughs.

"Oh, yeah," James says in a tone of dawning realisation. "Hey, are you Daphne Tallesbury?"

"No!" Scorpius splutters, horrified at the very idea. Tallesbury's overwrought, faux-erotic romances turn his stomach.

"Good," James laughs. "My little sister loves that trash."

"Her prime market is people's little sisters and maiden aunts," Scorpius scoffs. "Those too old or too young to have any hope of doing the stuff she actually writes about."

Teddy laughs and exchanges a glance with James.

"You should tell Lily that one," he says, and James laughs.

"One must not criticise the great Tallesbury," he intones, like it's something he's heard countless times before.

Teddy shifts in his seat, finishes the last of his whisky and glances towards the exit. James rolls his eyes and leans towards Scorpius, hooking their fingers together and tugging gently.

"Come outside?" James asks.

"Oh. Er, okay," Scorpius nodded.

"This one needs his fix," James explains, nodding towards Teddy who reaches out casually and flicks his finger against James's forehead.

"Cigarette?" he offers, and Scorpius nods, watching James finish his drink before Teddy pulls him to his feet. When Scorpius stands as well, Teddy slings an arm around his shoulders, steering all three of them towards the exit. On the way out, a bouncer stamps small green circles on their hands before they leave, sparing only an impassive glance for the three of them, their arms around each other. Scorpius supposes they see a lot worse.

After the heat of the club, stepping out onto the street and walking far enough down the road to be out of sight is like being slapped by a cold hand. Scorpius shivers even in the mild summer evening, wishing he'd thought to collect his jacket from the cloakroom before they left. Teddy reaches for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket and gets as far as lighting one for himself and then offering them to Scorpius before James grabs him and kisses him. It's like the cold air has awoken some sort of urgency in him and before long James has Teddy backed up against the wall of the club, face turned up to receive Teddy's kisses which look hot and tempting.

It lasts so long that Scorpius takes a cigarette from Teddy's packet even though they're a cheap low-tar brand, and lights it with the tip of his wand, occasionally glancing at the two of them, curls of smoke rising unheeded at their sides from Teddy's neglected cigarette. James lets out a little whimper that's pure pleasure, his arms winding around Teddy's neck like Scorpius's had earlier, their bodies close together. Teddy's cigarette drops to the ground in a shower of orange sparks and his hands fall onto James's waist instead, tight and intriguingly controlling.

"Hey," Teddy says eventually, and nudges James back. "Be polite."

"Blah, blah," James says, stealing another kiss before he glances around at Scorpius with a friendly little grin.

"Don't mind me," Scorpius laughs, shrugging beatifically. "If I'm being left high and dry, at least I'm getting a good show, right?"

Teddy lights another cigarette and takes a drag that hollows out his cheekbones, at the same time as he gives Scorpius a heated look from beneath lowered lashes.

"Who said anything about leaving you high and dry?" James asks, laughter in his voice as he pushes away from Teddy and steps up behind Scorpius instead. He wraps his arms around Scorpius's waist and holds him close, chin hooked over his shoulder. It probably looks like a mostly friendly gesture, like maybe James is keeping him warm in the crisp night air. Scorpius can feel James though, hard against his backside, and James's chest rises and falls against him a little too fast to be considered composed.

Scorpius licks his suddenly dry lips. "Really?" he asks, not sure exactly which of them he's addressing to question to.

"Yeah," Teddy says, dropping the dog-end of his cigarette and crushing it under his heel. "We're nice boys like that," he adds, smiling in a way that looks a million miles from _nice_ and moving closer to the two of them.

"Mm-hmm," James agrees and his hand drops to the waistband of Scorpius's jeans, thumb hooking into his belt loop. "C'mon," he says hotly into Scorpius's ear, sweet threat of his teeth just brushing over the lobe. "Come home with us. We'll give you the night of your life, I swear."

"Alright," Scorpius nods, turning his face enough to feel the slight scratch of James's stubble against his cheek.

"Now?" James suggests.

"Now what?" Teddy teases.

"You _know_ now what. Let's _go_ ," James laughs gleefully.

"Yeah?" Teddy asks, looking to Scorpius. He shrugs in agreement, and feels James's smile grow wider against his cheek.

"I've got a jacket in the cloakroom, though," he says.

"Cool," James nods. "Whatsherface will let us Apparate."

"Probably not if you call her whatsherface," Teddy points out dryly.

"Charlotte? Possibly. Hell, I have no idea," James confesses.

In the event, it falls to Teddy to smile at nameless cloakroom girl and charm their way into a warded little alcove.

"Tart," James says good-naturedly and Teddy flutters his eyelashes and blows James a kiss.

"You alright to Apparate?" he asks James, who nods. "Sure? Last time..."

"Shut up you _arse_. Yes, I'm sure," James laughs, and there's obviously a backstory. It's another one of those couply moments that makes Scorpius feel a little bit awkward until Teddy steps closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Feeling good?" he asks, and Scorpius nods. "Alright, hold tight," Teddy says, and Scorpius holds back a smirk as he wraps both arms around Teddy.

Given that Teddy has been drinking, and he has to transport Scorpius as well, the Apparition is remarkably smooth, and Scorpius wonders if they get some special Apparition training at Auror school. They arrive in a darkened room, just enough light coming through the windows to show Scorpius Teddy's enquiring look.

"Fine," Scorpius nods, moving away a little. Teddy draws his wand and flicks it a few times, lights appearing as the curtains close themselves, showing a cosily haphazard living room, a door at each end. James arrives a second later, stumbling over a footstool and swearing creatively.

"Easy, tiger," Teddy laughs, grabbing James by his upper arm and steadying him easily. James laughs into his shoulder.

"M'not a tiger. Lion. Roar," he says, the words muffled. Teddy laughs and nudges his chin up to look him in the eye.

"Didn't leave any important parts behind?"

"No," James laughs. "Head was just spinning a bit." He straightens up and turns away from Teddy. "Hey, Scorpius."

"Hey," Scorpius echoes.

"Anyone want a drink?" Teddy offers.

"Grab me a glass of water?" James asks, glancing over his shoulder at Teddy.

"Scorpius?"

"Water would be good," Scorpius nods and finds himself momentarily distracted by Teddy's flirty smile before James gets his attention again, making short work of peeling off Scorpius's jacket. After a lingering glance at the two of them, Teddy turns and heads out of the room, presumably to fetch the drinks.

"C'mon," James murmurs, slipping his hand into Scorpius's and tugging him gently towards the other door. "Bedroom's this way."

Scorpius glances over his shoulder to where he can hear Teddy clattering about in the kitchen, and then follows James along a short corridor, a few framed photos hanging on the yellow-painted walls. Before he can notice anything else, Scorpius finds himself pulled into a hot kiss just inside a darkened bedroom.

"Mmm," James purrs into his mouth, hands tugging at Scorpius's shirt.

"Shouldn't we wait for - " Scorpius starts, trailing off into a groan when James's hand dips inside the waistband of his jeans.

"Nah," James says. "Wait and see, he'll find some excuse to hang around in the kitchen for a while, see if he can walk in on anything interesting."

"Yeah?" Scorpius asks, looking up at James in the darkness, mischief flaring. "Better give him something to look at then, hmm?"

"Fuck, yeah," James grins, turning his back on Scorpius long enough to flick the light switch and wave his wand at the bed, sending the dark blue covers scurrying onto the floor. Scorpius steps up behind him and kisses the back of James's neck before undoing the button and zip on his trousers. Just as Scorpius suspected, James is naked underneath them, already hard, and that's his decision made right there and then. It takes a single wave of his wand to strip them both, and James doesn't even seem to think about protesting. Scorpius gets a brief glimpse of a tattoo on his left shoulder blade, five stark black vertical lines, all tapering smoothly to fine points. Intrigued, Scorpius passes his thumb over the design before James turns around and kisses him. Scorpius returns the kiss passionately for a moment before he shoves James towards the bed. Laughing even as he stumbles over his own feet, James lands on the edge of the mattress. Scorpius indulges himself with a long look at James's naked body, then drops to the floor and closes the distance between them on his knees.

"Fuck. You are so hot," James breathes and Scorpius looks up at him through his eyelashes as he settles himself between James's thighs.

"Yeah? Show me," he challenges.

"Huh?" James asks, frowning.

"You think I'm hot? You're getting off on the idea of your boyfriend walking in on us, aren't you?" Scorpius asks, barely able to believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"God. _Yes_ ," James admits, his fingers tightening in the sheets.

"So show me," Scorpius says again and lowers his head, his parted lips hovering just above the darkened crown of James's dick, breathing huffs of hot air over its slick surface until James catches on, makes a noise of pure lust and sinks his hand into Scorpius's hair, pulling him down until the head of his shaft just presses its way into Scorpius's mouth, heavy on his tongue. Scorpius murmurs approvingly, and James breathes out a muffled obscenity, his hips shifting upwards at the same time as he guides Scorpius down. He's unexpectedly considerate, backing off as soon as he's a few inches into Scorpius's mouth, his fingers sliding gently down to cup the back of Scorpius's neck instead, letting him set a rhythm of his own.

James's cock is thick and hot, that unmistakeably masculine taste-scent-feel flooding Scorpius's awareness as he moves faster, allowing the head of James's cock to press deep into his mouth. James lets out a hiss of pleasure and mutters something that Scorpius can't make out through the pounding, roaring lust he feels when James's strong thighs tremble under his hands. Scorpius pulls his head back and runs his tongue over his puffy lips before he ducks his head again to nuzzle around the base of James cock for a moment.

"My god," James gasps, running his fingers clumsily through Scorpius's hair and down to stroke the side of his throat. Scorpius takes the hard length in his hand and licks around the slick, tight head before sinking down again, brief, teasing bobs of his head. James's fingers fall to his shoulder, pressing tight, and Scorpius twists his head to look up at James. His head is thrown back, his free hand braced against the mattress, hips rocking futilely against Scorpius's grip.

James positively overwhelms all of his senses and the first time Scorpius is aware they're not alone is when Teddy murmurs,

"Now that is quite the sight."

Scorpius deliberately raises his head far enough that James pops out from between his lips with a soft wet noise. James lets out a strangled moan at the stream of cool air Scorpius blows across the slick head of his dick before taking him back in again.

Scorpius hears Teddy move behind him, vaguely registers the deliberate clicks as he sets glasses down on the small chest of drawers next to the bed, but he's too absorbed in what he's doing to pay much attention. Having Teddy there obviously heightens James's reactions, and before much longer he is all but whimpering with every press of Scorpius's tongue and each drag of his lips.

When Scorpius feels fingers tangling in his hair, he experiences a powerful jolt of arousal at the realisation that he doesn't know who those fingers belong to. He soon figures it out though, when he feels himself gently pulled away from James and, over the sound of his protesting whines, into a lingering kiss with Teddy. It's very obvious from the way that Teddy's tongue licks and glides that he is extracting the taste of James from Scorpius's mouth. Scorpius leans back against Teddy and abruptly realises that Teddy's on his knees close behind him, one leg on each side of Scorpius's, the hand that's not still in his hair snaking around Scorpius's waist to touch his neglected erection. Scorpius keens into Teddy's mouth and presses back harder against his firm body, shivering at the drag of Teddy's clothes against his overheated skin.

Scorpius hears a groan and a squeak of bedsprings and, when he glances around at James, he sees him sprawled on his back, one hand over his face before he pushes himself up on one elbow to look down at where Teddy still has an arm around Scorpius, thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, toying with his foreskin, his lips pressing softly against Scorpius's temple, breath warm against his face. Scorpius whines and wriggles in Teddy's arms, letting his head fall back onto Teddy's shoulder. Teddy laughs shakily and moves away from Scorpius. James reaches one hand towards Scorpius who takes it readily, letting James pull him onto the bed. With a deliberate tug, James pulls Scorpius on top of him and slides both hands down to cup his arse, pulling him in tight.

" _Yeah_ ," Scorpius breathes and James hums agreement as he turns his head to catch Scorpius's mouth in a lazy, leisurely kiss, lifting his hips into Scorpius's in obvious invitation. Over the sound of James's happy murmurs, Scorpius distinctly hears a clink of metal and a _shsst_ of leather as Teddy removes his belt. He doesn't break the kiss he's sharing with James, and the next thing he's aware of is the mattress dipping behind him, a warm hand tracing over his back. Scorpius shivers against James who raises one leg to brace his foot on the mattress, long slow slide of his skin against Scorpius's hip.

"James," Teddy says, and James shifts his lips out of range of Scorpius's, although that doesn't stop him matching the tight, controlled way Scorpius is grinding their hips together.

"Wha'?" James asks, glancing behind Scorpius to Teddy.

"Shift up," Teddy says, and although he groans, James presses his hand to Scorpius's shoulder, stilling him.

"C'mere," he says, wriggling out from under Scorpius to shift up the bed, sprawling against the pile of cushions massed around the headboard. Scorpius goes to his knees, intending to follow James, but Teddy stops him with gentle hands on his shoulders.

"Turn 'round," he requests, and Scorpius shuffles around to face him, finding himself pulled into a kiss so quickly that he hardly has time to notice Teddy is naked, just gets a brief flash of long, sleek muscles and pale skin before Teddy's hands are on his face, Teddy's tongue slipping easily into his mouth. Scorpius tilts his head to improve the angle, sinking one hand into Teddy's thick, almost coarse hair, the other sliding tight around his hip. Teddy slides one hand down to cup the back of Scorpius's neck, his thumb stroking through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"Ahem," James says significantly, and Teddy shoots a narrow glance at him over Scorpius's shoulder, teasing smile on his face.

"Sit back," Teddy says to Scorpius.

"Huh?"

"Here," James says, arms sliding easily around Scorpius from behind, pulling him close. Scorpius goes easily and finds himself sitting between James's parted legs, leaning back against his firm chest. James's hands stroke across his stomach and thighs, his chin hooked over Scorpius's shoulder. Scorpius gets the impression that they're both looking at Teddy with equal intensity, especially if the hitch in James's breath is anything to go by. Teddy is certainly an impressive sight, long slender cock hard and dark against his pale body. Although he's tall and slim, his muscles are all clearly defined, obvious strength in the tight expanse of his body. When he scoots forward on his knees to lean over Scorpius's shoulder and kiss James, Scorpius once again has the delicious sensation of being sandwiched between them.

And then Teddy moves back and slides down gracefully until he's sprawled on his front between their outstretched legs. Distractedly, Scorpius notes a tattoo on Teddy's shoulder blade, five horizontal lines, each ending in a point. It's a perfect match for James's, rotated through ninety degrees, and if Scorpius could think about anything other than what he thinks Teddy's about to do, he would wonder what the significance is for the two of them. Instead, he just groans and tips his head back onto James's shoulder. James laughs into his ear, point of his tongue tracing over his lobe before he sucks it between his lips, worrying it with his teeth at the same time as Scorpius feels a hot breath against the base of his cock. The twin flashes of sensation are heady and he wonders exactly how he's going to survive tonight. One way or another, he's already sure it's going to be worth it.

When Teddy licks a warm stripe up the underside of Scorpius's aching cock at the same time as James pinches one of his nipples and rolls it between his thumb and forefinger, Scorpius can't help himself, crying out and reaching impatiently for Teddy.

"Shh," James whispers, easily catching hold of Scorpius's wrists and pulling them down to his sides, keeping his hands away from Teddy's hair. "Just let him. He's got a wicked mouth." He nuzzles against Scorpius's temple, kissing his cheekbone.

It's absolutely true; Teddy's mouth is pretty much perfect. He's skilful but enthusiastic as well, as keen to taste the skin of Scorpius's thighs and belly as he is to mouth at his tight sac or lick and suck at his aching cock. James slides his feet around Scorpius's legs to his ankles, pulling them wider apart to give Teddy the opportunity to slide his hands under Scorpius's backside and pull him closer. Scorpius lets out a helpless whimper when Teddy brushes his fingers oh-so-gently across the tight pale curls of hair around Scorpius's groin at the same time as he sucks almost painfully hard on the very head of his dick. Scorpius arches away from James as best as he can, but James just pulls him back forcefully and Scorpius becomes properly aware for the first time that James is hard as a rock against his lower back, grinding against him, his breath choppy against the back of Scorpius's neck. Scorpius groans and wriggles back against James instead, letting out a pained cry of protest when Teddy raises his head and looks up at the two of them, passing his tongue over his swollen lower lip.

"Kiss him," Teddy says, and James groans, twisting his fingers in Scorpius's hair and pulling his head to the side, kissing him hot and wet, tongue fucking into Scorpius's mouth. Scorpius reaches up and runs his thumb over James's cheekbone, can't resist reaching further down to brush against the corner of James's lips. James turns his head again to nip at the pad of Scorpius's thumb before sucking it into his mouth. They kiss again and again, harsh and sloppy and awkward, but Scorpius barely notices because Teddy's hands are all over him, pressing and squeezing and stroking.

"Teddy, here," James says breathlessly, turning his mouth away, and Scorpius groans, looking down the length of his own body to where James's hand is wrapped around the base of his shaft, holding him still for Teddy's reaching mouth. He squeezes his eyes tight shut and clenches his free fist in the sheets. He looks again when he feels Teddy's lips meet James's fist, and the sight is ludicrously, _obscenely_ hot, the back of Scorpius's throat burning with the effort of holding in a full-on scream as the flat heat of Teddy's tongue moves sinuously against the underside of his shaft, more agile than it has any right to be.

"God," James breathes. "Amazing."

"Uh-huh," Scorpius agrees, turning his wrist inside James's grip to squeeze his hand tight. He feels James smirk against the side of his throat as he pulls one of Scorpius's hands behind him, trapping it between their bodies, while pinning the other to the bed again, leaving him with a free hand with which to explore Scorpius's body. James has strong, blunt fingers, and he wastes no time sliding them through the wiry trail of blond hairs below Scorpius's belly button, or trailing over his ribs in a way that would be ticklish if his skin wasn't so over-sensitised that every little brush just made his arousal spike higher. Between the wandering of James's hand and the sweet suction of Teddy's mouth, Scorpius soon finds himself squirming in pleasure, unable to really move or react other than vocally, unable to hold back on cries and whimpers that are probably embarrassing. He finds he doesn't care though, lost in the sweetly perfect embrace of two people who seem determined to make him fall apart.

The next thing he's properly aware of is the sensation of Teddy's fingers creeping down between his wide-spread legs, pressing gentle but purposeful between his cheeks. Scorpius decides he doesn't care how it looks, he just tips his head back against James's shoulder and spreads his legs even further apart. Teddy makes a noise around him that's most likely a chuckle, but Scorpius can't bring himself to care because it feels so _good_ , low vibrations around his dick just as James's large, warm hand closes around his hip.

Teddy pulls his mouth away, passing his tongue over distinctly puffy lips and looks up at Scorpius through the strands of blue hair hanging into his eyes.

"Can I?" Teddy asks, and Scorpius nods, beyond caring that he's giving in far too easily. James's hand squeezes his hip gently and kisses Scorpius’s temple.

"Sit forward?" he requests, and Scorpius does, allowing James to slide out from behind him. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, James grabs a glass of water from the bedside and takes a long drink before standing. Scorpius watches him with an interested eye until Teddy takes hold of his hips and easily pulls him closer, propping Scorpius's arse on his thighs.

"James?" Teddy asks and Scorpius looks back and forth between them.

"Hang on," James mutters, then there's a silence and Scorpius notices Teddy has one hand cupped in empty air. As he watches, it fills with a slick of lubricant and Scorpius looks askance at James.

"Yeah. My one and only area of wandless expertise and it's sex-based," James admits.

"Practice makes perfect?" Scorpius suggests and James winks at him, biting back a smile before he steps away from the bed and Scorpius turns his attention to Teddy, who is looking at him with a heated expression on his face, hard cock already slicked and glistening with lubricant. Scorpius tilts his hips upwards as provocatively as he can and Teddy laughs, his eyes glittering. With ease, he bends ones of Scorpius's legs back towards his body, long fingers easily holding him in place. Teddy only spares a brief glance over his shoulder to where James has clambered onto the bed behind him before he slides two slick fingers along Scorpius's cleft, massaging over his tightly furled hole.

Scorpius murmurs encouragement and Teddy wastes no time pressing a finger inside, a slender intrusion that doesn't come close to answering the urgency that's rapidly spiralling through Scorpius. He deliberately flexes his body, clenching and squeezing around Teddy's finger. Teddy laughs, free hand brushing over Scorpius's thigh before he replaces one finger with two, pressing in and then further in until Scorpius can't resist anymore, reaching down to wrap a hand around his own sorely neglected cock. He gives himself a few leisurely strokes and then suddenly James is there, taking hold of his wrist.

"Ah-ah-ah," he says reproachfully, leaning around Teddy to lift Scorpius's hand to his mouth, sucking on the pad of his thumb, swiping up the slick of pre-come lingering there.

"C'mon," Scorpius says pleadingly, and James releases his hand, turning his head to kiss Teddy hungrily. Teddy's free hand slides into James's hair and when their mouths part they share a whispered little conference, Teddy's fingers continuing to forge a persistent path into Scorpius's body.

"Yeah," Teddy nods, obviously in response to something James has said.

"Hey," James says softly and Scorpius looks at him in expectation as Teddy's fingers slide out of him with one lingering caress. "Kick Teddy or something if you don't like it, okay?"

"Oi!" Teddy protests.

"Huh?" Scorpius asks, but James's hand passes over his hip, concentration on his face and then Scorpius finds his hips lifting of their own volition. His lower body hangs unsupported in the air when Teddy shuffles backwards, and although the sensation is jarringly odd, Scorpius doesn't object, his mind already racing with the possibilities. For a moment, Scorpius is acutely aware of them both watching him, two sets of eyes raking across his body, spread and on display. He can't help shivering under the intensity of their stares and James groans.

"I'm almost jealous," he says to Teddy, who laughs and bares his teeth at James in mock threat. James just smirks, moving back behind Teddy. Scorpius loses track of what James is doing because he can't help staring at the way Teddy smoothes his hand over his own cock again before he shuffles forward on his knees again. The angle makes it easy for Scorpius to throw one leg over Teddy's shoulder and the floating sensation feels a lot less odd when one of Teddy's hands curls tight around his hip, anchoring him.

With his other hand, Teddy presses the head of his cock to Scorpius's entrance and Scorpius breathes out steadily, consciously relaxing as much as he can. The hot, thick crown of Teddy's cock slides in easily and Scorpius hums with pleasure, his toes curling as he pushes back against Teddy.

"Oh, yeah," Teddy says shakily, his other hand falling to Scorpius's hip, holding him tightly in place and sinking easily into his body.

" _Shit_ ," Scorpius mutters, biting his lower lip between his teeth as Teddy slides _deep_ into him, slow but insistent invasion. Scorpius digs his shoulders deeper into the mattress with the effort of pressing back against Teddy, pulling one leg back against himself, feeling Teddy sink that fraction of an inch further in. Teddy's hands slide covetously up his sides before he braces his hands on the mattress on either side of Scorpius's chest, allowing him to lean forward, his weight pinning Scorpius's bent leg to his chest.

"Alright?" Teddy asks, dark eyes inches from Scorpius's and gleaming brightly.

"Uh-huh," Scorpius manages, and he raises his head to brush his lips against Teddy's jaw. Teddy turns his head just enough to catch Scorpius's lips with his in a brief kiss before he moves back to look down at Scorpius, eyes skittering over his face. Then without another second's hesitation, Teddy pulls his hips back in a slow, teasing motion.

Deciding that won't do at all, and realising that this crazy half-levitated position has its advantages, Scorpius easily pushes back against Teddy, taking him in again. Teddy blinks and laughs like he's surprised, and then something in his eyes goes dark and feral and he snaps his hips into Scorpius's, shocking a cry out of him. Before Scorpius can think, much less adjust, Teddy has found a rhythm and sets to driving in and out of Scorpius's body, shivers of sensation blossoming through him with every thrust. Swearing under his breath, Scorpius tangles the fingers of one hand in Teddy's hair, the others scraping across what Scorpius can reach of his back, his fingers slipping in the soft sheen of sweat on Teddy's skin.

The only complaint that he might have is that he can't see what James is doing. Teddy fills his senses too completely for him to be aware of anything else, but the idea that James might be watching them, watching Teddy drive inside him over and over again only ratchets Scorpius's arousal higher. Scorpius groans and reaches his free hand in between their bodies, but Teddy shakes his head and bats his hand away, prompting a frustrated moan.

Caught in his own pleasure, Scorpius barely notices what’s going on elsewhere until Teddy groans and glances back over his shoulder, his thrusts slowing until he’s merely rocking his hips against Scorpius’s, buried deep. With a whimper of complaint, Scorpius cranes his head to the side to see James crouched close behind Teddy. He can't see what James is doing, not really, but when Teddy hisses out a sharp breath and presses harder against Scorpius, he supposes he doesn't really need to _see_. If Teddy's reactions weren't clear, in the sudden, weighty silence, Scorpius can even hear the small, slick noises of James's fingers teasing Teddy, preparing him. Scorpius bites his lip and looks up at Teddy again, grey eyes catching hold of wide, lust-blown brown and Teddy ducks to kiss him again, slow and deliberate, his tongue sliding easily to taste the inside of Scorpius's lower lip.

"You - " Scorpius manages to say against Teddy's mouth. "You two are so fucking gorgeous."

He hears James laugh behind Teddy and groans when Teddy pulls his hips back and slides forward a few times, shallow, slow moments, his weight resting on his hands where they're pressed into the mattress on either side of Scorpius's shoulders. Teddy face screws up with pleasure and Scorpius realises with a heated curl of arousal that he is probably see-sawing his hips back and forth, sliding into Scorpius's body and then forcing his own back onto James's fingers. Scorpius bites his lip hard and presses back against Teddy's thrusts, drawing another moan out of him.

Teddy's carefully controlled movements don't provide anything like the friction that Scorpius is craving and he deliberately clenches his internal muscles tight around Teddy in pulsing, rhythmic movements. Teddy's eyes, which have fallen shut in response to James's explorations, suddenly open wide and latch onto Scorpius's again, a gratified but slightly surprised expression on his face. And then Teddy suddenly lurches deeper into his body, shooting a look back over his shoulder at James.

"Fuck - " he grits out. "You don't hang about, do you?"

"Shut up, you fucking love it," James teases, and then he obviously shifts his hips because Teddy gasps and pitches forward into Scorpius again.

For a moment it's difficult, their heavy combined weight pressing against him awkwardly. Then one or both of them shifts and Teddy groans throatily, his head hanging down between his shoulders before he lifts it and deliberately meets Scorpius's eyes, tongue passing over his sharp teeth before he drops his head and kisses Scorpius again. Between James and Teddy, they establish a rhythm quicker than Scorpius would have thought possible. Although it's slower than before, each inward press of Teddy's cock is long and deep, purposeful. Not every single time, but more often than not, James's thrusts coincide with Teddy's, pressing him harder, deeper into Scorpius's body. It's so fucking _amazing_ , the two of them working in tandem, wrecking Scorpius's self-control until he's little more than a gasping, groaning, desperate wreck, pulling his legs in tighter to his body, letting Teddy sink just that little bit deeper.

Scorpius hears James mutter something ragged and undecipherable, and he presses his head back into the pillows, gritting his teeth, aching to reach for himself again but fairly sure Teddy will just knock his hand away once more. Teddy leans down to press their mouths together, and Scorpius isn't sure whether it could really be called a kiss. Their teeth clash and hot, choppy breaths pass from mouth to mouth, James groaning at something, most likely the sight of the two of them. Deciding he doesn't care if Teddy tries to stop him, Scorpius works his hand in between their bodies and grasps his aching erection. He's almost startled at the burning heat of his own cock, like Teddy and James's combined efforts have distracted him from his own arousal. One touch, and a wave of lust slams heavily into Scorpius. He drives his aching erection through the tight circle of his hand and the abrupt movement forces Teddy so deep that Scorpius thinks he's going to see stars. Judging by the soft litany of swear words that spill out from between Teddy's lush, parted lips, he really _is_ seeing stars.

Scorpius can't help himself and he tightens his fingers on each upward stroke, twisting his hand as he approaches the head of his cock, the kind of frantic, concerted pace that he only resorts to when he is painfully eager to come. Teddy mouths at the air as though he wants to say something but it only comes out as a deep, toe-curling groan. Scorpius drinks the noise in, along with James's quiet, strained little grunts and he clenches tight around Teddy again. His hips are still floating unsupported above the mattress, and he's essentially bent in half while Teddy's cock drives a burning path back and forth, tormenting him with pleasure. Scorpius raises his free hand to Teddy's thick hair, damp with sweat by now, and he squeezes a handful tight.

It only takes a few more passes of his hand, a few more increasingly ragged thrusts, and Scorpius feels his orgasm start as a boiling roll of pleasure snaking its way up his spine before his hips shudder upwards and he feels the first warm stripe of wetness strike his abdomen. Teddy fucks him through it while Scorpius pulls and teases at his own cock just right until he's milked himself dry, hips still shuddering into Teddy's ongoing thrusts.

To his surprise, the Charm James placed on him earlier to keep his hips raised fades as his orgasm passes and after a long drawn out moment Scorpius manages to pull back so that Teddy withdraws from his body with a truly obscene noise. Exhilarated, floating on the remnants of his climax, Scorpius gingerly straightens his legs and Teddy's position shifts, his arms tensing as he's left to James's attentions.

Idly, Scorpius plays with the mess of come on his stomach, watching Teddy's body rock above him with the strength of James's thrusts. Although he's much, much too far gone for it to amount to anything, Scorpius feels a flare of interest rise when Teddy comes without so much as a finger against his erection. His whole body goes rigid and he comes across Scorpius's softening cock in three wet jerks. With a long groan, Teddy slumps downward, his forehead landing just below Scorpius's collarbone. The two of them, along with the bed, shift a few more times as James finds his completion deep inside Teddy.

"Jesusfuckingchrist," Teddy says in a breathless rush a moment later, and Scorpius tries to murmur his agreement but can't catch his breath quite well enough. "Get off me, you great lump," Teddy manages, and after a long moment James moves somewhere, far enough that Teddy is able to roll off Scorpius's body, collapsing at his side. Scorpius closes his eyes and breathes deeply, sharply aware of the pounding rhythm of his heart. He feels James fall down on the other side of him with a thoroughly contented sigh.

It occurs to Scorpius gradually that he has no idea what to do now. For all he knows there's some kind of threesome etiquette he isn't aware of, and he's already outstayed his welcome. As his racing heart returns to something vaguely like a normal rhythm, Scorpius shifts a little, intending to slip out of the bed. Without otherwise moving at all, James clamps an arm around Scorpius's waist.

"You don't have to," he says, and Scorpius falls down into the sheets again, not needing any more persuasion than that.

 _Merlin_. He's still got that shivery feeling inside, feels recently and thoroughly fucked, sticky with exertion and come. Scorpius closes his eyes and feels utterly relaxed, so much so that he's startled when Teddy nudges him.

"Hmm?"

"D'you want that drink now?" he asks, and Scorpius nods, pushing himself half upright, taking the glass of water Teddy passes to him. "James?" Teddy asks, only receiving a sleepy, annoyed grunt in response. Teddy laughs and rolls his eyes, shooting Scorpius a conspiratorial glance.

Scorpius can't help a little laugh and Teddy grins at him before taking the glass back.

"You want anything else?" he asks, and Scorpius shakes his head before rethinking.

"Got a wand handy?" he asks, and Teddy nods. "Quick cleaning charm?" he requests.

"Of course," Teddy nods, and he twists from the waist to lean over the side of the bed and snag a wand. Scorpius finds his eyes tracing over Teddy's lean back, the tattoo starkly inked on his shoulder, so nearly the twin of James's.

A quick incantation later and Scorpius lets himself settle into the sheets - newly crisp and cool after Teddy's spellwork - and doesn't bother to wonder whose arm is around his waist, whose knee nestled between his thighs. Sleep comes easily, three sets of breathing turning slow and deep, soft snores from one, quiet mumbles from another, and dead silence from the third.

Scorpius wakes up at some point in the early hours of the morning to soft wet noises from under the sheets, and Teddy sprawled next to him, stifling his moans with the back of his hand. Their eyes meet and there's a moment where it just feels utterly _weird_ , before Teddy takes his hand away from his mouth and uses it to pull Scorpius into a long slow kiss instead.

At some point the cover gets tossed aside and Scorpius breaks the kiss to look down Teddy's lean, smoothly muscled body to where James's dark head is bobbing in his lap. Like he can feel Scorpius's eyes on him, James suddenly changes his angle and looks up at Scorpius through his messy hair, bright eyes hooking straight onto his. Somehow, Scorpius knows exactly what James wants, so he leans forward and kisses Teddy again, tasting him thoroughly. He coaxes Teddy's tongue into his mouth and they kiss slow and decadently dirty. Sure enough James moans and redoubles his efforts on Teddy, making him groan in turn and falter as he kisses Scorpius.

Scorpius takes advantage of the moment to assume control of the kiss, pushing Teddy back into the bed and kissing him hard, struck by the desire to see Teddy's mouth just as swollen and used as James's will inevitably be when he finally raises his head. A glance down between kisses shows him that James is just sucking on the head of Teddy's dick now, using his hand on the rest of his length. Scorpius can't help groaning at the sight and James's eyes flick towards him, obvious amusement in their hazel depths.

Eventually Teddy's lips become clumsy and slack and he can't keep kissing Scorpius, his head falling back into the pillows, neck arched, hips thrusting shallowly into James's mouth. He bites his lip and Scorpius doesn't know where to look, whether at Teddy's face contorting with pleasure or at James's lips stretched around his shaft, the easy, practiced way he bobs up and down, twisting his head on the way up before plunging straight down again. He settles for looking between them, unable to resist pressing his aching erection against Teddy's hip, reaching up to rub his thumb over one of his tightly pebbled nipples.

"Fuck," Teddy gasps and he clenches his hand in Scorpius's hair just shy of painfully. Scorpius nips at the corner of his jaw in retaliation and Teddy turns his head, their mouths meeting in something that's less a kiss than a harsh and sloppy sharing of breath until Teddy's eyes suddenly open wide and he falls back with a frustrated groan, glaring down at James who has pulled off of his dick completely. " _James_ ," Teddy protests.

"You're having all the fun," James complains lightly and he leans across Teddy's body to kiss Scorpius, both hands on his face, tipping his head to one side to make the kiss deep and thorough, almost overwhelming Scorpius with the lingering taste of Teddy in his mouth and on his tongue. "C'mere," James says and he pulls Scorpius down with him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Scorpius follows James's lead until he realises his intentions and then grins wickedly, pulling James into a kiss just above Teddy's hard prick. Teddy makes a choked-off gurgling noise and James laughs, pulling back from the kiss to take the very tip of Teddy's shaft into his mouth. Scorpius presses his lips close against the corner of James's mouth.

"Fuck," Teddy whispers again and James purses his lips against Scorpius's, pushing Teddy's tight, hot head into his mouth. They do it again, pass it back and forth, kiss around it until Teddy is _shaking_ , begging, one hand in James's hair, the other tangled in the sheets near to where Scorpius is holding his hip down against the mattress.

"Budge up," James whispers, nudging Scorpius aside and going down on Teddy again in one smooth movement. He stays like that for a long moment, slight movements in his jaw and Teddy's heartfelt cries the only signs that James is tonguing and swallowing and pressing, doing everything he can to drive Teddy over the edge. Up and then down again, down for so long that Scorpius almost moans in envy, wondering about the slick heat that Teddy must be able to feel wrapped around every inch of his shaft. Scorpius presses the heel of his hand against his neglected erection before giving into temptation and wrapping his hand around it instead, stroking himself swiftly a few times before he slows down, watching closely as James goes to work on Teddy.

Propped up on one elbow, there is no _way_ Scorpius can stop staring at the two of them, eyes flickering everywhere, trying to drink it all in. It's hotter than any porn he's ever seen, two such gorgeous men, each knowing exactly what to do to drive the other crazy. Teddy reaches down and buries his fingers in James's hair. The next time James raises his head, Teddy follows determinedly and James gives in, his hands splayed on Teddy's body, holding him loosely enough that he can still roll his hips, careful and gentle as he fucks James's mouth.

Scorpius bites his lip and his hand speeds up a little. He can't help a whimper when he looks up from James's mouth to Teddy's face. Teddy has his eyes half closed, lashes fluttering, a tendril of blue hair plastered to his sweaty forehead as he chews his lower lip ragged. When Teddy comes a few moments later it's in near-silence, just a broken little groan making it out from between his bitten lips, and Scorpius vaguely thinks that he'd be a lot less restrained if he was in Teddy's position. And then, before he can think at all, James practically collides with him, knocking him flat onto his back, pressing his hard cock into Scorpius's abruptly.

James groans and presses a hot kiss onto Scorpius's lips, tongue working into his mouth. James seems to be fired up enough by the act, and even if Scorpius hadn't laid a finger on himself, simply _watching_ would have been enough to leave him shaken and desperate. The bitter, salty taste of come in James's mouth is the final straw and Scorpius wriggles his hand around to squeeze their pricks together as he ruts shamelessly up against James.

He dimly feels James quake in his hand and then it's much easier to grind against James, slick and hot in the wake of James's orgasm. Scorpius comes seconds later, a little weakly, feeling James's lips move sluggishly against his own.

"Mmm, gorgeous," Teddy sighs from the side of them. Scorpius laughs breathlessly against James's lips and feels Teddy's arm creep around both of them. When James wriggles off Scorpius and closer to Teddy, Teddy's fingers still graze across Scorpius's ribs with each breath he takes.

Scorpius feels distinctly blurry as he hears Teddy whisper something to James, James's soft laughter. It drifts across the side of Scorpius's neck and he turns his head a little, reaching blindly for the covers until Teddy's hand twitches, flinging a sheet up over the three of them.

When Scorpius wakes again later his eyes are aching with exhaustion, but he knows without a doubt that he won't get back to sleep. He always wakes up very completely, and he can't go to sleep in daylight hours. It's maddening. He stretches and rubs a hand over his face before turning his head to see James close behind him, his face buried in between the two pillows, still snoring quietly, and having successfully stolen the majority of the covers. Beyond him, Teddy is sprawled on his back, staring blearily at the ceiling.

"Morning," he says around a huge yawn. "Breakfast?"

"Tea?" Scorpius pleads, and Teddy laughs quietly.

"Hangover potion?" he teases.

"No," Scorpius says. "I'm just tired."

"Go back to sleep if you want," Teddy smiles. "This one won't be awake for ages," he adds, running one hand over the tuft of James's hair that's sticking up from under the sheets.

"That's alright, I'm awake now."

"Yeah?" Teddy asks. "Alright. Bathroom's down the hall on the left if you need it. I'll be in the kitchen."

He swings himself easily out of bed, unselfconsciously naked as he strolls over to the wardrobe and pulls on casual Muggle clothing. Scorpius half watches him go and then rolls out of bed a good deal less gracefully than Teddy. Gathering his clothes and wand under one arm, Scorpius pads to the bathroom. After a long piss and several handfuls cold water flung into his eyes, he feels a lot more alive, even managing to find an unused nail file and Transfiguring it into a toothbrush.

Freshly brushed teeth are always a good way to kick start the day. A couple of quick freshening charms later, and even pulling on his clothes from last night doesn't seem too vile. Smoothing his hair down with one hand, Scorpius glances in the mirror. Obviously tired, but not entirely unpresentable.

Uncertainty rising, Scorpius wanders through the flat into the kitchen where he sees Teddy placing a pan on the oven and setting down a teapot on the worktop.

"Your hair," Scorpius says abruptly, realisation dawning. "It's blond." Dark honey blond, nothing like Scorpius's own, but it's definitely no longer blue.

"You just noticed that, huh? Sure about that hangover potion?" Teddy jokes.

"Haha," Scorpius says flatly. "D'you use a charm?"

"Metamorph," Teddy says. "Sort of. My mum was a full one, I can just change my hair and eyes."

"Cool," Scorpius says, and then laughs when Teddy turns his hair - and eyebrows and eyelashes and stubble - bright pink. "Subtle," he teases and it's Teddy's turn to laugh.

"Bacon sandwich okay?" Teddy asks.

"Brilliant. D'you want any help?"

"Nah, sit tight," Teddy shrugs, waving his wand a couple of times, sending pans and plates and knives zooming around the place. "How d'you take your tea?"

"One sugar, no milk," Scorpius says, and Teddy nods, turning away briefly. After a couple of minutes he leaves the bacon sizzling in the pan to set a mug of tea down in front of Scorpius and sit opposite him, cradling a cup of his own.

The silence that settles is surprisingly companionable. Now Scorpius stops to think about it, this should surely be twice as awkward as the morning after any _usual_ one night stand. Instead it feels easy and almost normal, sitting there sipping tea and feeling himself starting to wake up properly, idly watching Teddy do the same. Halfway through drinking his tea, Teddy turns away again to put two sandwiches together, waving his wand to switch off the oven and covering the pan, which still contains enough bacon for another sandwich.

"That looks amazing," Scorpius says, abruptly realising how hungry he is. Teddy laughs and slides a plate across the table to Scorpius, taking his seat again.

"Hey," Teddy says when Scorpius has a mouthful of sandwich. "Are you Abelard Pennington?"

Scorpius nearly chokes, which is probably all the answer Teddy needs.

"That's brilliant," Teddy laughs. "James'd go nuts, he's your biggest fan. He reckons Pennington's some battle-scarred cross between a pirate, an Unspeakable, and a Hit-Wizard."

"What, you don't think that sounds like me?" Scorpius jokes.

"Not much," Teddy says, laughing again. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. He couldn't keep a secret to save his life."

"Thanks," Scorpius nods, taking another bite of his sandwich.

A while later James appears in the kitchen, still looking half-asleep. He's wearing boxer shorts and one sock and Scorpius tries not to laugh as he makes a beeline straight for Teddy, snuggling in close, tucking his head under Teddy's chin. Teddy drops a kiss onto James's hair and wraps an arm around him, shooting Scorpius an amused glance. It's probably a weird thing to think given what the three of them spent the night doing, but they're an absurdly endearing couple.

"Morning, princess," Teddy teases and James makes a noise that might have been _fuck off_ and turns a sleepy smile towards Scorpius.

"Hey."

"Hi," Scorpius says, raising his teacup in greeting.

"Hmmf. Feed me?" James asks Teddy.

"Feed yourself," Teddy says. "There's bacon in the pan."

"Slave-driver," James groans.

"Right," Teddy says dryly, gently pushing James towards the oven.

Still grumbling, James pokes the oven with his wand and lights a flame under the pan. Despite his earlier words, Teddy squeezes past James and starts making a cup of tea, dropping a kiss onto the shell of James's ear on his way to the kettle. For almost the first time, Scorpius feels a flare of awkwardness. This domestic little scene is something he isn't a part of, and probably shouldn't even be witnessing. Maybe he should have left earlier, he thinks. Like before anyone else was even awake.

"I should go," he says, finishing his tea and setting the cup down.

Teddy looks up almost guiltily from where he's saying something into James's ear, arms wrapped loosely around his waist as James shifts bacon around in the pan.

"You don't have to - " Teddy starts.

"I do," Scorpius nods. "I'm seeing my family later and I could really use a shower and a change of clothes first."

"Ha. I take credit for that," James laughs.

"Bragging doesn't become you, Potter," Teddy chides.

"Er, yes it does," James says, wriggling out of Teddy's arms to lean across the kitchen table and kiss Scorpius chastely on the lips. "Thank you for last night," he says, and Scorpius can't help laughing.

"You're joking, right?" he asks, glancing over James's shoulder to look at Teddy and then back at James. "Thank _you_."

"You two are so _polite_ ," Teddy teases.

"Manners cost nothing, Theodore," James says in a tremulous voice, like he's imitating an old woman, another in-joke that Scorpius doesn't mind not understanding.

"Shut up, dickhead," Teddy laughs, before rounding the table and pulling Scorpius to his feet, hugging him and brushing his lips over his temple. "See you around, Scorpius," Teddy says easily.

"See you," Scorpius says, glancing back and forth between the two of them before he Apparates.

 _Night of my life, indeed_ , he thinks, unable to help the ridiculous grin on his face.

***

 _Four Months Later..._  
Scorpius sets the package down on the table and sits in front of it, fingers nimbly undoing the binding. A copy of his new book is nestled inside, the cover showing a man's small silhouette against a towering backdrop of a woodland fire.

At the last minute, Abelard Pennington had been changed to S. H. Malfoy. Future runs of the last two books will be labelled S. H. Malfoy (writing as Abelard Pennington). It's safe to say that Scorpius is terrified.

He still smiles, though, laughs to himself, when he opens the front cover of the book and sees the dedication.

 _To T &J,  
For helping me celebrate,  
Abelard_


End file.
